Products are generally displayed on shelves at the point of purchase. The front edge of the shelf often includes a paper tag or similar signage which conveys information about the products displayed on the shelf, such as unit price, product size, discounts, manufacturer information, or the like. These tags are generally replaced with new paper tags or signage to update the information contained thereon. Replacement of these tags is a time consuming and laborious process.
Electronic tags have been proposed as a replacement for paper tags. These electronic tags may include LED or LCD displays which are affixed to the front edge of a shelf unit. The tags may be individually programmed to display product information corresponding to the products displayed on the shelf. However, such displays are expensive and susceptible to damage leading to failure of the display. Moreover, such displays may require independent power supplies which make readjusting the spacing between vertically and horizontally adjacent shelves a difficult task as the power supplies have to be independently rerouted.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative display shelf modules for displaying product information and modular shelving systems incorporating the same.